Enemy units
__NOEDITSECTION__ Enemy units are a type of enemy found in the game Roar Rampage. There are three types of enemy units: enemy soldiers, helicopters, and missile helicopters. Enemy soldiers Appearance Enemy soldiers wear a red piece over their eyes that is attached black gas mask that is worn over the enemy soldiers head. Enemy soldiers wear a black suit over their bodies and legs. In one hand they hold a gun while the other hand is hidden. It appears the enemy soldiers are wearing a pack for straps can be seen going over their shoulders. Lastly, a grey rectangle object is placed near the top of the enemy soldiers legs. Game information Enemy soldiers are first encountered on level one of Roar Rampage. Enemy soldiers always appear in windows and the Green dinosaur must smash through building and touch them with his boxing glove to destroy them. If the enemy soldiers are not destroyed in a certain period of time, they will shoot a single bullet at the Green dinosaur. Helicopters Appearance Helicopters have a white fan placed on the top of them. Near the back of the helicopter is another white fan that is constantly spinning. That white fan is attached to the rest of the helicopter by a black triangle object. Where the black triangular object attaches to the rest of the helicopter, below it is two cylinders that fire bullets. Below those cylinders is another triangular object that curves upward on one end. The front of the helicopter is bright red and is split into two pieces by a black line. Except for the white fans and the red part, helicopters are completely black. Game information Helicopters are first encountered on level one of Roar Rampaged. These helicopters mostly appear in groups and take one hit from the green dinosaurs boxing glove to be destroyed. Once hit the helicopter will slowly fall down then after a few seconds it will blow up and destroy any enemy it comes in contact with. A pickup may be dropped when the helicopter explodes. If the helicopter is not destroyed in a certain amount of time it will fire bullets that differ in amount then stop after a certain time. Rocket helicopters Appearance Rocket helicopters have a red glass window placed at the front of them. Below the window is a small cylinder that shoots bullets. On the middle of the helicopter is a large black cylinder that is red at the end. In front of the large cylinder and a little bit below, is a black circle that pushes up from the rest of the helicopter. Behind the circle and a little bit below, is a wing of the helicopter. Below the wing is a rocket. At the back of the helicopter is a vertical pole that goes up at the end. On top of the helicopter is a white fan that is constantly turning. Other then the white fan, red glass window, part of the large cylinder, and part of the rocket, rocket helicopters are completely black. Game information Rocket helicopters first appear on level two of Roar Rampage. If not destroyed in a certain amount of time, rocket helicopters will fire a rocket at the green dinosaur. To destroy them the green dinosaur only needs to hit them with his boxing glove and it will slowly fall and blow up. Once it blows up it can destroy any enemy units it touches or is caught in the blast and a pickup may be left where it blew up. In version two of Roar Rampaged the rocket helicopters now shoot bullets when before they did not. Trivia *When a building has soldiers in it and that building is separated from it's base, the soldiers in it will stop shooting. *Rocket helicopters looks like to be an upgraded version of the helicopters. Category:Enemies Category:Roar Rampage